


【龙龄】旺旺咖啡冻

by TuTu666



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuTu666/pseuds/TuTu666
Summary: 龄龄皇帝的新大褂（透明大褂play）感谢沙雕姐妹激情奉献的点梗，本来在写小甜饼然而我现在决定让王哥在另一个文档里先卡档着吧。半夜激情码了2k+一夜回到解放前。身心俱疲，请勿上升，ooc 是我的剧情车全文4k+，我也不知道我在写什么。请文明观看欢迎讨论。愿二位角儿，一路坦途，前景似锦。





	【龙龄】旺旺咖啡冻

节目录完之后，王九龙就被郭老师叫走了。实际上已开始是要叫上两个人一起的，但是看着连日工作再加上新活的琢磨，小黑宝宝肉眼可见的黑眼圈挂的要比眼睛大了，抖落着一脑袋蔫唧唧的黑毛，要多可怜有多可怜。于是某桃儿看着自己又白又高的外甥，十分恨铁不成钢的抖了抖手指。

“你就不能轻点儿折腾小九儿！”

王九龙一脸懵逼的和他师哥对视了一眼瞬间反应过来自己舅舅话里的意思，耳朵脸通红也没忘了扯出招牌旺仔笑。一边儿推着他舅舅赶紧撤离，一边儿眼神给他师哥让人赶紧回去。

“那什么年轻气盛的，哪儿忍得住……不是舅舅您想哪儿去了！就是最近忙哪有功夫想那个啊！”

“哪个啊？！”

“嗨，就那个！锻炼！！您以为呢。”

全网第一个黄捧，名副其实。

张九龄看着一老一少走远的背影，一脑门子问号别了半天，搜肠刮肚最后还是总结了三个字儿评价了下刚刚的事情。

净这个。

上海天气不比北京，入夏之后潮湿闷热的像个刚开火的蒸笼。张九龄刷开房间门后第一件事儿就是把空调调开了。一阵兵荒马乱的收拾，才终于坐会软乎乎的大床上。一旁的桌子上还散落着一堆写着废包袱的是纸，他顺手拿起放在旁边摊开的书，低头看了眼图文并茂的内容，翻书的手一顿。倒扣着看了眼封皮上的名字和下面大腹便便的简笔画。

————《皇帝的新衣》

这是想活想疯了都开始看上童话故事了么？

张九龄觉得有点好笑，突然想起来有一场观众提起来说给他俩做身透明大褂，他当时还说那玩意不就是披俩雨衣在身上么，透明大褂真穿上了不就跟皇帝的新衣一样了么。

想到这他手一顿，视线在插画中挺着肚子穿着裤衩一脸趾高气昂的皇帝身上打转。

得嘞，透明大褂。

 

王九龙回来的时候其实也没多晚，也就差了一个多小时。本来还能更早的回来的，只是不知道怎么回事半途突然碰上一堆人，围着要拍照签名。暴躁老哥不能发火，只好一边赔笑脸一边迈开大长腿疯狂奔跑，带着一群小尾巴在上海滩奔跑的大旺仔头一次认真思考体能的重要性。反正不管过程怎么样把，他好不容易安全到宾馆的时候身上的白T恤都湿透了。

门拍了三次里面还是一点动静都没有，在王九龙以为张九龄睡死过去了，纠结着要不要干脆下楼拿个万能卡的时候，里面终于有了点声。

木门打开先是一个小小的缝隙，张九龄被洗顺毛的脑袋侧着冒出来。一双黑溜溜的大眼睛对着外边的人眨巴了两下，左右看看确认对方是自己回来的之后，鼓着有点红的小脸连人带门的把房门拉开。

“不是，老大干嘛呀，就我一人你这做……九、九龄？”

跟着进屋的王九龙听到门后关门声的时候才习惯性的转过身，原本利索的嘴皮子怎么也说不利索话了。身后张九龄顶着一脑袋柔顺的黑毛，两手背后仰着圆乎乎的小脸一脸严肃的看着他。重点是脖子以下什么都没穿。

对，就是光着的。

一时间王九龙不知道是应该问他你怎么这样就出来了，还是应该直接二话不说把人按门上亲。年轻的大白塔，一秒钟都没耽搁，一步跨前两手就按在张九龄肩膀上了。还没凑上呢，就让自家师哥一巴掌糊脑门儿上了。

“撒开，爸爸新作的大褂！丫给我弄皱了。”  
“大褂？不是老大你睡迷糊了是怎么着，这有大褂么。”  
“怎么没有！！这特么只有聪明的人才能看着，就你那脑子能看着么”

张九龄拍开肩膀上的手，似模似样的整理了下身上的“大褂”。两手背在身后一副大佬做派的站在他面前也没动弹。王九龙眼睛都看直了，眨巴了两下下意识的吞咽了一口，忍了半天只觉得喉咙里都干涩的要着火了。他攥着裤子擦了擦手心里的汗渍，舌尖顶着牙床扫了一圈慢慢的扯出个暖融融的笑容。

他师哥在某些时候总是能给他一锤重击的惊喜。

大旺仔身高手长，居高临下的时候总是能给人压迫感。王九龙慢悠悠的向前迈了一步，手撑在张九龄肩膀上，特意没接触到他免得碰到人身上新穿的“大褂”。他低下头，似有似无的贴着张九龄已经红透的耳朵，还没开口先叹出了一口气。

“我的呢，师哥。”  
“大褂都是一对儿的，我的你给藏哪儿去了。”  
“给楠楠穿上好不好。”

他眼看着张九龄的脸迅速烧了起来，却还是强壮镇定的伸手推开了他的肩膀。光不出溜的背着手往前走了两步后，又伸手把他拉到了镜子前面。手上像模像样的做出了一个举起衣服的动作。一双圆溜溜的眼睛眨巴了下，仰着下巴对他点了点头。

“脱了。”

话音没落，王九龙迅速的把自己扒了个精光。一身白肉赤条条的站在镜子前面，咧着一嘴大白牙低头看着其实已经要冒烟的师哥。

“要我说，你这个脑子，穿不穿的你也看不出来，一天天的净这个。”

张九龄抖了抖手，踮着脚尖从王九龙的肩头拂过。手顺着肩膀滑到手臂，指尖点着手臂内测软肉一路走到腕子。拉着王九龙的手把“袖子”穿好后，也没给人一个眼神，自顾自的开始给他系“扣子”。手背贴着脖颈边划过在锁骨的位置勾了下，然后在一点点向下，悬空的手腕似有似无的与王九龙的侧腰碰触，一路系到腰侧。“大褂”算是穿好了。

接下来就是整理。

细长的手指微微弯曲，勾着“领口”的位置扯了一下，张九龄滚烫的掌心压在王九龙的肩膀上，顺着肩线轻轻拂过，从肩膀到手腕，紧接着他也没抬头，就这么就着身高差向上抬了下眼镜，似有似无的瞥了自家搭档一眼。在感受到王九龙越来越快的呼吸时，迈着步子转到了他背后。

温热的身体贴上来的时候，王九龙的呼吸几乎都要挺了。不过短短几分钟的“穿衣”时间他就快让他师哥撩的硬的飞起了。那双带着薄茧的手要命的贴在他后背上，坚实的脊背因为紧张而绷紧。紧接着那双手顺着背线一点点的想先摸索，在腰胯之间停下慢慢的环住了他。镜子里两个人就这么环抱住，他看见他师哥在他身后微微抬起了头，下巴垫在了他肩膀上，十分亲昵的在他耳侧蹭了一下。

“真好看啊，楠楠”  
小烟嗓掐的恰到好处，温热的气息带着情欲一分不差的要将王九龙的理智彻底吞没。环在腰间的手向下，慢条斯理的握住了已经起反应的地方，动作不快却简直要了王九龙的命。

“楠楠，你荷尔蒙是不是有点什么问题，我勾引你呢，嗯？”

伴随着不紧不慢的撸动，张九龄的话带着三分慵懒在他耳边一字一句的砸开，唇舌缠着脖颈间的软肉，瞬间烧光了王九龙所剩不多的理智。比张九龄大了快半个手掌的手拉着不老实的人环在腰间的手，一个用力就把他从身后扯出来按在了镜子上。

紧紧贴上来的胸口压着张九龄的肩膀，在向下，那根过分粗大的物件抵着他饱满的臀肉蹭进臀缝上下滑动着。滚烫的呼吸在耳边喷开，王九龙一手压着他脖颈一手塞进了他嘴里，修长的手指压着舌头搅弄，两指夹着舌尖轻轻捏了一下带出唇外，指跟压着下唇迫使他不得不把嘴张开 ，直到听到张九龄的呻吟声王九龙才算放过他的嘴，带着湿润的是手指摸进了臀缝之间的小穴，意料之中的摸到了一片湿润。

唇舌代替了手指，王九龙将人嘴上亮晶晶的东西一下下舔舐干净。压着人脖子的手没动他用力的在人唇上吮吸了一口，一点点加深了这个吻。另一只手也没闲着，指尖反复挖弄的同时微微分开，送进去第三根扩张。内里渐渐潮湿松软开来，多日未曾尝过情欲的身体开始给出反应，软肉裹上手指的瞬间王九龙毫不犹豫的换上了自己粗大的硬挺。饱满顶端推挤着淫肉一寸寸向里开拓，直到大半根都吃了进去，才放开了对方。

“师哥，好湿啊，试大褂的时候还要把里面都试一下么？”  
“唔……师哥放松点，你把楠楠夹疼了”

张九龄被按在镜子上，贴在镜面上为了方便人进入，臀部微微向后翘着，腰线下塌露出两个好看的腰窝。心里暗暗骂了人那东西粗的跟牲口一样，一边不得不努力放松自己。粗大的东西得到了默许，便开始不停的想更深的地方进攻。一进一出间原本就湿润的地方被操干的更加松软，张九龄耳边是人粗重的喘息，却比得上时间最好的催情药。王九龙以唇舌替换了压在他脖子上的手，迷恋的咬着张九龄脖颈后连着脊背的那一小块皮肉。坚实的手臂环着他的腰用力把他带劲怀里，用最原始的姿态开启第一轮的攻城略地。宽大的手掌圈着张九龄腿间的性器，伴随着快速的抽动跟着一块撸动。硕大的龟头碾压过堆叠的肠肉，极为熟练的找到了隐藏着的那一小块敏感点。在感受到怀里人的反应后，王九龙揽着人向后退了一步，手臂从胸口横过向上掰着张九龄的下巴，强迫他去看镜子里的自己。

“元儿，你看看这大褂多好看啊，都变成红色的了。”

粗大的性器不给停歇的快速挺弄，龟头顶着敏感腺点擦过再用下沿沟壑剐蹭着，变着法的去刺激那一小块。另一只手套着人身前性器不停撸动，带着薄茧的手指一下下蹭着顶端，指甲剐蹭马眼在以手心画着圆圈的揉弄。张九龄腰都软了，彻底没了力气瘫在他怀里任由他摆弄，脸上一片潮红，眼角擒着水雾一双大眼睛失神的看着前面镜子。

“慢……哈啊慢点楠楠呜……慢点……”  
“呜……啊嗯射唔……”

情欲卷杂着低哑的呻吟，话还没说完原本就挺立的便被玩出了一股精水。王九龙摊开手指在他眼前晃了一下，紧接着将上面的东西尽数摸到了他师哥的身上。古铜色的皮肤点缀着星星点点的白色，像是淋上了炼乳的咖啡奶冻。他拧着张九龄的下巴转过来，用嘴唇堵住了他师哥带着哭腔的呻吟，两手干脆按着他的臀肉向外发狠了操弄起来。

“师哥，大褂嗯……让你弄脏了。”

粘腻的水声带着肉体的拍打，屋内的气息都带着情欲的味道。到底是年轻的身体，每天看得见吃不着也着实把两个人馋的够呛。粗长的性器一口气掼到最深的地方，张九龄只觉得小腹都被人撑了起来，酸麻的感觉蔓延开来他脑袋里一片混沌只是下意识的迎合上去，他扣着王九龙按在腰间的手，将手指插进去。淫水顺着交合的地方一路滑下，王九龙像个不只疲倦的狮子一遍遍鞭挞着已经软烂的穴道。

顶点来临时，王九龙再一次的咬住了张九龄的后颈，像是一种占有的仪式一样将属于自己的标记熨烫在对方的身上。伴随着猛烈的快感，两个人一同射了出来。强烈的性事仿佛抽空了张九龄所有剩余的体力，两人就这么拥抱着以交合的姿势慢慢坐到了地上。

“嗯……不来了楠楠……”

汗水润湿了黑发，张九龄仰着脑袋在对方下巴上落了一个吻，正眯着眼睛感受着高潮后的贤者时间，只觉得体内的东西又一次起了反应。圆溜溜的眼睛瞪了起来，他推着人膝盖就要跑结果被大旺仔拉的一下吞了个更深。

“师哥，大褂真好看，为了庆祝咱俩穿上这么好看的大褂……”  
“再来一次。”

 

——————————————————快乐的一晚结束啦

 

第二天张九龄带着口罩出现在郭德纲面前的时候，整个人都散发着被压榨过度的气息。衣领下面隐约还能看着一点点已经青紫的牙印儿，注意到师父的目光之后，被折腾了一宿的小黑宝宝下意识的往大旺仔身后躲了一下，手指扥着王九龙的衣服用力扯了一把。

都特么赖你！！

跟自家师哥交换了个眼神，也没能阻止旺仔阳光灿烂的心情。

“我不是说让你少折腾小九儿么！”

“嗨……舅舅，您想哪儿去了，我俩昨天试大褂来着。”

“真的，不信你问元儿。”


End file.
